Aftermath
by HetaliaBelarus
Summary: What happens after they escape the mansion in HetaOni and go camping? Does the Thing follow them? Read and find out! No pairings. Rated T for violence, some gory scenes, and language.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay! My second story~ Hope you enjoy and Please Review~!**

**Aftermath**

_Chapter 1: The Escape_

"If we use all of our strength combined, I bet we could easily break down the door…" Russia said, catching his breath after his last battle with the Thing.

The 16 nations backed up and charged at the mansion's door, Russia and Germany in front; All of the other nations on either side of them or behind them. The door fell with one try and they fell along with it.

"Get off of me you bloody wanker!" England yelled, pulling himself out from under America.

All of the nations untangled themselves and soon they were all free from each other.

"Jesus, we have finally escaped!" Germany shockingly said.

"Now what do we do? Just go home and forget this ever happened or-"Japan got cut off.

"I know~! Let's go camping! It'll be fun~!" Italy screamed out.

"Ita, I don't think that's a very good idea…" Romano spoke cautiously.

"I don't want to be a bother, but camping sounds kinda dangerous..." Canada said quietly.

"Camping isn't such a good idea. Maybe we could sleep in a house?" England argued.

"We should go home and rest before doing anything." Germany added.

"Come on guys, you can rest in a tent!" America said.

"Come on England, you always ruin the fun! Sealand tugged on England's sleeve.

"West, you're always so serious all the time. You need to have some awesome in your life!" Prussia said to his brother.

"Nyet. I think it's a bad idea." Russia said firmly.

"Big Brother! I'll go wherever you go!" Belarus called out quietly to her brother.

"France, what's your intake? Aru." China asked.

"Ah, well, I don't want to be on the side with America, and I don't want to be on the side with England. If I had to choose, America, I'm with you." France said.

"All for say 'I'." America ordered.

America, Sealand, Prussia, Spain, Italy, China, Poland, and Lithuania said "I" right away. Eventually, France, Romano, England, Canada, Russia, and Belarus gave in. Germany was the last to budge.

"P-Please, Germany, for me?" Italy asked, with huge puppy eyes.

"Hm…fine, Italy. For you." Germany gave in.

"Let's go and get out of this horrible place! We'll go home and get the supplies we need. We'll met up in the woods in an hour." Germany ordered.

With that, they went home. Then they would meet up to camp.

**My first chapter of ****Aftermath****! Hoped you enjoyed! I'll try to post the next chapter tomorrow.**

**Nyet= No**

**Remember to Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 of ****Aftermath!**** It's a really short chapter. Hope you enjoy! Please Review~!**

**Aftermath**

_Chapter 2: Packing_

Germany and Prussia got to their home and got some supplies they assumed they needed. "We need flashlights and a first aid kit. Prussia, bring our tent too. Got everything? Good, time to pick up Italy, Spain, and Romano." Germany ordered.

"Germany? Promise me one thing on this camping trip?" Prussia asked, trying to sound serious.

"What's that?" Germany asked back.

"To have fun! And try to be awesome; not as awesome as me, though!" Prussia screamed back, breaking any seriousness he had.

"Huh…oh, uh, fine, let's go." Germany said, trying to stay focused on packing.

Over at Italy's house, Spain and Romano were arguing over what food to bring. Italy on the other hand, made containers full of his favorite pasta. "Germany! Prussia! You're here! Do you want some of my yummy pasta~?" Italy exclaimed, jumping up and down.

"Not now. Romano! Spain! Just cut it out. We're only staying for one night." Germany said, checking over the food already packed. "Ja, this should be enough. Let's go."

Then, they grabbed all of their supplies and headed for the campsite. England, Sealand, America, and Canada were about to head out too.

"Hey! Wanna stop at McDonald's?" America asked, basically yelling.

"A-America, we can get McDonald's a different day, let's not keep the others waiting." Canada replied quietly.

"England! Don't forget the tents!" Sealand called out, slamming the door behind him, leaving England to carry everything alone.

"Bloody wankers…" he mumbled to himself, before picking up all of the heavy items and leaving.

Russia went to his house, and just like always, Belarus was there. She wasn't so creepy though, she only mentioned marriage once. She helped him pack some items and in return, he helped her a bit. Lithuania packed his things alone, dropping by every-so-often to check on Russia and gaze upon Belarus. Soon, the three nations finished and left together.

Poland had gone to his house and had no help packing from anyone. He finished up quickly and headed to the campsite. Japan as well as China, packed alone. They too finished and started to the woods. Before you knew it, all 16 nations were together in the woods.

**Like I said, it was a really short chapter. I'll try to post chapter 3 tomorrow! Review please~!**

**Ja=yes**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 of ****Aftermath****! It's a bit longer than the previous, so~ Enjoy and please review~!**

**Aftermath**

_Chapter 3: The Lake_

"Ve~! The woods is so quiet and peaceful~!" Italy called out, clutching to Germany's back.

The nations put down their stuff in a good area to camp and started to scurry off in different directions, but America stopped them before they could go anywhere. "Alright gang! We need to hand out a few orders!" he started, looking over the food. "Germany, we need firewood. Think ya can handle that? Romano, Italy, we're gonna need more food, but that can wait for later, okay? Prussia, do you mind setting up the tents?" he finished in a cheery tone, pointing to everyone who's name was said.

"Hey, everyone, a lake. Let's go skinny dipping, oui?" France said, winking. Germany's face immediately as he turned bright red as he seen a certain naked Italian already hopping into the lake.

"Nein, not for me. I'll-I'll go look for the firewood before sun sets." Germany said, still red as a tomato, before turning on his heels and marching away. Italy, America, Sealand, Spain, France, and Poland had all ripped off their clothes and were coaxing the others into the water. Prussia wanted to go, but was forced to set up the tents.

"England, don't be shy! We've skinny dipped together before!" America yelled, flailing his arms all around, not noticing he was deeply embarrassing his English friend.

"You bloody wanker! I told you never to mention that!" England responded, a pale pink tint covering his cheeks. As he said that, he removed his shirt and other articles of clothing and carefully stepped into the lake. "Bloody hell! The water's freezing!" he yelled before calming himself and getting used to the water.

Romano finally put his things down and sighed, pulling his shirt over his head. He finally got into the water and Italy and Spain immediately started splashing him with water. "Stop that you bastard! It's cold!" Romano cursed.

"They're having so much fun by the looks of it…" Japan trailed off, watching as China jumped into the water. "I don't see how they aren't affected by what happened in the mansion."

"Russia, we're all alone…" Belarus said softly, sitting on a log next to her brother, placing her pale hand gracefully next to his big, strong one.

"Da… We are…" Russia said, staring nervously down at their hands.

"Big Brother, if you don't want to become one with me," she said, still toying with his fingers, "THEN I'LL FORCE YOU!" Belarus growled, tightly wrapping her hand around his wrist, digging her nails into his cold skin. This sudden evilness made him yelp in fear, and cause his deep violet eyes to widen. He stood up quickly and ripped his wrist from her tight grip. He began to run from her, each step getting closer to the lake. As he got closer, he also began to remove his clothes, so he wouldn't get them wet. About 3 yards away, he ripped off his scarf and heavy coat. Before you knew it, he was completed nude and in the lake.

Although Russia was in the lake, that didn't stop his psychotic sister. She tore off her dress and ran in after him, pushing Poland out of her way. Her screeching caused Lithuania to look up. He stood, mesmerized by her beauty and followed her into the ice cold water, removing his clothes before doing so.

Canada had just finished organizing the items the nations had brought and quickly realized he was alone. It was getting near sundown and he felt chills run down his spine. With that, he sat down next to Japan at the edge of the lake, as to not be alone. "Not going swimming Canada-san?" Japan asked, staring out into the horizon.

"N-n-no. Japan, I've been meaning to ask you this. Do you feel…weird since leaving the mansion? Do you feel like, like someone's been watching you…following you?" Canada shyly asked, looking at Japan for an answer.

For a while, the two nations sat in silence until they heard a loud snap coming from behind them.

**Chapter 3 done! **

**Nein= no**

**Oui= yes**

**Da= yes**

**I'll post chapter 4 tomorrow!**

**Review please~!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 is another long chapter, but more action in this chapter! Enjoy and review~!**

**Aftermath**

_Chapter 4: Spamano_

Canada and Japan both turned their heads slowly around only to find a terrified and angry German yelling at them to run. It took a moment for Germany's words to process through their minds, but when it did, they ran like hell. Although they didn't know why they were running, they didn't want to take any chances looking back. Soon, they could no longer hear Germany running behind them and they only expected the worse. "Ja-Japan," Canada spoke, panting as he stopped running, looking back, "I think we should go back. We can't just leave him."

Panting, Japan stopped running and nodded. The two jogged somewhat back and heard Germany using his whip. "You don't think that…Thing could have followed us here, do you?" the shy country asked with a worried face.

"We locked the gate… I doubt it escaped. Although, we can't take any risks." Japan responded carefully. They continued quickly back to Germany with caution. When they reached him, he was dripping with sweat, panting, still with his whip in his hand. Germany turned to them, allowing them to see what was behind him.

"Here, got more food. If you want to eat it, that is. I'm going back to Prussia." He said sarcastically, kicking what was on the ground and turning to walk off.

Japan and Canada braced themselves to see the Thing, and were slightly relieved to see a bear. They both gasped at the sight of it. Germany had beaten it to a pulp; the bear was severed right in half, organs and guts slipping out, blood everywhere. Their eyes widened and they rushed back to Germany to ask what happened.

Back at the lake, Romano had had enough of Italy and Spain splashing him and got out. Spain got out after him, trying to persuade him back in. "Go away, you stupid bastard!" Romano whined, walking into the woods.

Spain didn't give up, for, something else was bugging him. Spain loved Romano, he really did. However, Romano never returned the feelings. He always yelled at Spain and cursed him off. He wanted to know the reason behind it. "Hey Roma, if you don't want to swim anymore, let's have a little chat while we walk." Spain said, putting his arm on Romano's shoulder, even though he pried it off multiple times.

By this time, it was way past dark and the other nations got out and hung out by the edge of the lake. Belarus had even calmed down and could actually hold a conversation with her brother without bringing up marriage. Japan and Canada lost sight of Germany and figured he was safe with his brother, so they went back to the others. They all chatted happily while Prussia was still stuck setting up the tents alone. "Verdammt noch mal! Ich will SpaB haben!" the upset Prussian muttered to himself.

"What do you want to talk about you bastard?" Romano finally gave up, letting Spain rest his arm on his shoulder.

"Roma, why do you call me that?" Spain asked, in a serious tone.

"Call you what?" Romano growled back, annoyed as usual.

"A bastard." Spain answered, calm and flat.

"I-I don't know…" Romano said, sighing, "It's just that…that…" his eyes widened, looking behind Spain, in shock of what he saw. "Spa-Spa-Spain! Look behind you!"

Spain didn't seem to notice Romano said anything and just kept babbling on and on. "Spain, look you fucking bastard!" Romano was screaming in fear now, which made Spain look. Frozen in complete fear and shock, Spain could only mutter one word to Romano, "Run."

Sure as hell, Romano ran. He ran, and he ran, as fast as he could and when he assumed he was safe, only then did he stop. "That Thing…it, it followed us… Should I keep going? No. Should I go and tell the others? No, that can wait for later. I must go back for Spain. I-I love him and I can't let him battle alone." Romano thought to himself. Then he started to run back to Spain. He needed to help him. No matter how much it seemed like he hated him, he didn't. He truly loved him and he had to help.

When he got back to Spain, he was too late. That Thing disappeared and Spain was left lying on the ground, with a serious injury to his lower back. Romano hid behind a tree for a minute to make sure it was okay and then ran over to Spain, kneeling down next to him, inspecting his wound. "Ro-Romano, what are you doing here? I thought I told you to run?" Spain mumbled, smiling to Romano.

"I-I did run. But then I ran back. I wanted to fight that Thing with you." Romano got out, tears filling his eyes, for he knew he wasn't going to make it. Spain knew that too. "If only you looked when I first told you to, you wouldn't be dying. You bastard, you can't just leave me alone!" Romano whimpered, yelling and punching the ground in his anger.

"Hey, Roma, don't be sad. Be happy, always be happy. Before I go, please Romano, smile once more, just once more for me…" Spain whispered, his life giving out. Just as he told him, Romano smiled. Along with that smile, came many tears. Spain closed his eyes and drifted off into a forever, dreamless sleep. Romano kissed Spain on the forehead before getting up and heading back to find the others. He turned back to look at Spain and said, "I'll always love you, you bastard."

**Chapter 4 done~**

**Verdammt noch mal! Ich will SpaB haben!= Damn it! I want to have fun too!**

**Chapter 5 tomorrow~ Review please!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 of ****Aftermath~!**** Review or else Russia will get you!**

**Aftermath**

_Chapter 5: The Italys_

Italy had started feeling very depressed all of a sudden and just zoned out. For a while, no one had noticed until he had started to cry anxiously. America, sitting next to the Italian, had noticed first and asked him what's wrong. "I just…feel like something's, something's terribly wrong." the sad Italian answered. This got Japan and Canada's attention since they sensed something wrong a while ago. "Ro-Romano…" Italy whispered, looking at the ground.

The nations stood confused at what Italy had whispered to himself but not for long. Romano had made it back to them and told them what had happened, while trying to keep his tears back. "Hm…Italy must have been sensing Romano's thoughts like Romano had to Italy in the mansion." Japan spoke to himself, although others could hear him.

"We're never going to escape It…" China said, doubtfully.

"No, we will escape. We have to." America said, trying to lighten the mood.

"We're just going to have to defeat it again." Russia added with a smile on his face, holding his pipe out. This frightened everyone except Belarus, who clutched his arm tighter. Italy hugged Romano trying to calm him down but that only set him off cursing. The others would have normally shut him up, but decided needed to blow off some steam. He ended up against a tree with his head between his legs, crying and cursing. Italy soon realized something that made his eyes light up in shock and horror.

"I-I can't go back…I can't go back in time outside of the mansion. I can't save Spain…" Italy said in a whisper, dropping to his knees. The nations stood in shock at Italy's discovery. Some turned to see if Romano heard, for it would probably upset him even more.

"Let's just… all stick together…to be safe." America said after a long moment of silence. A moment of silence because of the horror. A moment of silence because of the shock. A moment of silence for the dead Spain.

**Chapter 5 done~ It was really short so I might upload chapter 6 today too~ **

**Remember, Review or Russia will get you~~~**


	6. Chapter 6

**Yeah, I decided to upload chapter 6 today as well. Enjoy and Review or Russia~!**

**Aftermath**

_Chapter 6: The Germans_

They continued to sit in silence for what seemed like hours, the only sound coming from the few weeping nations. What seemed like hours of silence were just merely minutes of awkwardness. They were in complete and utter shock of how that passionate country called Spain was gone. Forever. They were so distraught they never even realized Germany and Prussia weren't there with them, until it was too late.

Prussia was humming a German tune while setting up one of the last tents. He heard a loud crack and assumed it was his younger brother, Germany. Thinking it was him, he called, "Yo, West! Wanna help me out here!" When he heard no response, he sighed and turned to face what he thought was his brother. Boy, was he wrong! His ruby eyes widened and he gasped, trying to back up as far as he could, but failed, falling on his back. He trembled as the hideous grey Thing slowly approached him. _"Oh no! The awesome me can't die yet!"_ he slowly thought to himself. He prepared himself for death but fortunately got interrupted by Germany.

Germany used his whip he had killed the bear with and started the battle. Once Prussia had gained confidence, he battled alongside his brother. They defeated it with only minor cuts and bruises. After realizing what had just happened, they decided to find the others. "The-The Thing is back!" Prussia started rambling on and on about how "he defeated it all by himself". Soon, though, Germany silenced him. He had seen how upset Italy and a few others had looked and asked what had happened.

"Spain…" England said, glancing over at Romano, who still sat alone by a tree. The German brothers searched the scattered nations for the Spaniard and when they couldn't find him, realized what had happened.

"Can't Italy just go back in time again?" Prussia asked, true concern covering his pale face.

"Sadly, no. Not outside of the mansion." France told them in a casual tone, like he was discussing the weather with them over tea.

"Well, we can't just sit around here! We have to plan! If we don't, more and more people will just keep dying." Germany said; that last line telling everyone's thoughts as well. They were people; they could die.

"That Thing knocked over all of our food in that battle." Prussia informed them.

"I need to get my mind off things! Ve~! Romano, come search for food with me~!" Italy exclaimed, grabbing his brother's arm and pulling him up. Germany handed them a flashlight and told them to be careful and safe. Italy looked happy while his brother looked nothing but angry, but they left anyway.

"Okay, gang, why don't we split into groups of 3! As for myself, I'll be with Japan and Canada. Sealand, England, France you're one group!" America started, getting interrupted by England and France starting to argue already. He continued, "Prussia, Germany, China, you're a group. Oh! And Russia, Belarus, Poland, and Lithuania! You can be a group of four! Alright everybody, stay in your group and be safe. Safety comes in numbers!" Right after he finished, he walked off with Canada and Japan in one direction. All of the other groups walked off in different directions, France and England still fighting wile Sealand skipped happily alongside them.

**Chapter 6 complete~! Chapter 7 and possibly chapter 8 tomorrow~ **

**Review please~~~!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 is here! Review please, I'll love you forever~!**

**Aftermath**

_Chapter 7: The Hero to the Rescue_

Prussia, Germany, and China went back to fix up the damaged tents. They were working together great while France and England weren't. In Sealand's mind, they have been arguing for hours. Whenever the small boy tried speaking up, England would yell at him and continue on fighting. Sealand finally had enough of them fighting and wondered off on his own. He walked off far enough so he couldn't hear them anymore. He slumped down against a nearby tree and thought to himself, "Why are they always fighting? Can't they just forget their problems for once?" He quickly grew bored and decided to climb a tree. He reached the highest branch he could and looked out into the forest. Just then, England realized the small nation was gone. He went off looking for him, ignoring what France was saying.

After a while, he found the boy humming to himself in the tree. When England ordered him down, he refused. He had no choice but to climb up the tree himself. Just as he was about to grab Sealand, the Thing appeared. They sat in silence, hoping it wouldn't see them up that high, but sure enough, it did. As the grey monster clawed at the thick bark, Sealand inched himself to the edge of the branch and lowered himself down. The monster was focusing its attention on England and didn't realize the other leave. "Bloody git! Just leaving me here to die!" the British nation mumbled to himself. Just as he was about to be pulled down by the Thing, America shot it with his pistol. The Thing vanished with a loud roar of pain and America helped England down. America asked if he was okay and tried acting like the hero. England ignored him and just dusted himself off.

**It's a really short chapter, I know, don't hate me. I'm posting chapter 8 as well. Review please~!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 7 was short so I'm posting chapter 8 too~! Hope you enjoy~! Review please so I can improve my writing~!**

**Aftermath**

_Chapter 8: Sunflowers_

Belarus, Russia, Poland, and Lithuania were casually roaming around the woods, chatting like nothing bad had ever happened. Soon, Belarus got tired of Lithuania and Poland distracting her brother. She chased them off back towards the camp while Russia wasn't paying attention. After those two _problems_ were taken care of, she happily skipped back to Russia. She tangled herself around his arm and placed her head on his shoulder, sighing contently. The brother and sister walked in silence until something caught Belarus' eye. There in the distance, was a perfect, lone sunflower, just waiting to be picked. She untangled herself from her brother with ease and quietly made her way towards the sunflower, losing sight of him entirely. As she twirled the sunflower in the palms of her hands, she said to herself, "Big Brother will definitely love me when I give this to him!"

She was nearing Russia's footsteps when she heard a loud roar come from behind her. She had no doubt in her mind that this was the sound of the Thing, and that she was going to die. She dropped the sunflower instantly and whipped out a knife. She wouldn't go down without a fight. As the Thing neared her, she clenched her fists and shut her eyes tight. The Belarusian shot her eyes open at the sound of her brother's pipe. The Thing screamed and was gone in an instant. She ran to embrace him and they almost fell over because of the power of the hug. He rubbed the back of her head, swaying them a little as tears ran down her cheeks. He pulled her away to wipe her tears, and then kissed her on the forehead. "I'm so glad you're okay, Little Sis." He whispered into the nook of her neck, picking up the sunflower and handing it to her.

"Let's take the long way back." Belarus said, snuggling into Russia. They walked right next to each other, making sure to never leave each other's side, back to the campsite.

**I loved writing this chapter~! Probably because, RUSSIA X BELARUS! They're so cute together~! Okay, chapter 9 and maybe 10 tomorrow~ REVIEW PLEASE~!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9~! France has his time to shine~ Review please~!**

**Aftermath**

_Chapter 9: Francey Pants_

England was telling America about how Sealand ran off and had to go find him but got interrupted by the American hugging him and screaming in his ear, "Dude! I thought you were a goner! You're lucky I showed up." They parted their embrace when they heard twigs snapping. America readied his pistol and England reviewed curses in his head, awaiting the Thing to return.

As soon as America saw a purple-ish color, he shot. It dropped to the ground and yelled, "Baise, ca fait mal! L'Amerique! Pourquoi tu me tuer?"

"France! Dude, I thought you were the Thing! I didn't mean to shoot you!" America called out, rushing to his side, waving a hand to call England over as well.

"Oui, I understand. Do me a favor, oui? Carry me back to the campsite, I wish to die with my friends." France responded holding his chest, where the bullet hit. America and England didn't hesitate, the picked the Frenchman up and made their way back rather quickly. When they got there, they placed him by the fire. A few other nations were there such as Sealand, Prussia, Germany, Japan, Canada, Lithuania, and Poland. They gathered around him and each took turns speaking to the dying man. Most consisted of, "Even though you're a perv, I'll miss you." Just as England finished up, the Frenchman died. He was gone, forever.

**Yeah, France died. Chapter 10 coming today too~ Review and I'll love you~**

**Baise, ca fait mal! L'Amerique! Pourquoi tu me tuer?= Fuck, that hurt! America! Why did you shoot me?**

**Oui= Yes**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10~ I really liked writing this one! So, enjoy and review~!**

**Aftermath**

_Chapter 10: Moonseed Madness_

"We can't keep letting nations die! Not like this! Not because of that Thing!" England yelled, tears welling up in his eyes.

"Before we do anything, we must find the others…" Japan spoke quietly.

"Poland, Lithuania! Go find Russia and Belarus! Now!" Germany ordered. The two scared nations grabbed a flashlight and took off to the woods.

"Where is China? Prussia, Germany… China was with you. Where is he?" Canada had asked America this question, and America blurted it out for him.

"The awesome me and my brother were busy fixing the campgrounds. We didn't even notice he was gone." Prussia answered, facing his younger brother.

"I will go look for him. Don't worry, I'll be fine." Japan said, before turning and leaving into the woods.

On the other hand, Italy had been annoying his brother for hours. They had found a bush with tons of purple-ish berries in it. They picked what they could carry and started back to camp. The Italian brothers made it back to the others without running into the Thing once. America and Germany took turns explaining where some other nations were while Sealand helped himself to the berries.

Before they knew it, Sealand had eaten the whole batch of berries. Sealand told England that he felt very dizzy and so he inspected the only berry left. "Sealand, you have to throw it up. Those were moonseed berries; they're poisonous!" England told him, holding him close. The micro nation did as he was told and threw up the berries. He soon became very dehydrated and tired, though.

"It's too late; the poison works fast and is already in his blood stream. He'll be gone in about an hour…" England said, holding Sealand's head in his hands. Soon, though, the thought of losing him got to him, and he was mad, very mad. He grabbed the cheery Italian by his shirt collar and pinned him up against a tree.

"Why, Italy! How could you not know they were poisonous! Fuck, that should be you! You should be dying! Not Sealand!" England hissed, pointing to Sealand, whose life was fading away. The cheeriness of everyone had disappeared when England grabbed him. As Italy was being yelled at, he began to cry and immediately started calling for Germany. Like every other time, Germany came to save him.

England cooled down and sat in silence with Sealand, holding him in his arms as he slept, dying. Sure enough, just as England had said, he died. England seemed like he was going to cry, but held in the tears as best as he could, only letting a few slip out of his emerald green eyes and rolling onto his cheeks.

**Okay, Chapter 10 done. Only 3 more chapters to go~ Review please~! Chapter 11 and 12 tomorrow~**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11~! We're getting close to the end. ;_; Enjoy and remember: Reviews= better and more writing~!**

**Aftermath**

_Chapter 11: If Only You Got There Sooner_

Poland and Lithuania searched the woods for what seemed like hours. It was very close to morning and the sun would be rising in an hour or so. The two nations felt someone tap their shoulders and assumed it was Russia and Belarus. They turned around, hoping to see them, but unfortunately didn't. Instead, they saw a huge, grey monster looking down on them with pure black eyes as dark as the night sky without a star in sight. The nations trembled in fear as they tried to run. However, they failed. The Thing killed them in mere seconds. Unfortunately, what they didn't know was that Russia and his sister had made their way back safely.

"Did you guys see Lithuania and Poland? They went to look for you." America asked, slightly creeped out by the fact they were holding each other so "lovingly". As a response, Belarus shook her head as Russia said nyet, or no.

"They'll come back eventually." Germany said from the place he was sitting on the ground next to Italy, who was sleeping.

Japan searched for China but jumped at every noise he heard. After a thorough search that went on forever, he found him. He was leaning against a tree in complete darkness. As Japan walked closer, he called out, "China, why are you here all alone? We need everyon-"He stopped mid-sentence and eyes wide, as he pulled China's shoulder. China dropped heavily to the dirt floor, dead. Japan gasped at the sight of him, covered in blood from head-to-toe. "Goodbye China, I'm going to miss you." He said aloud before nodding and leaving.

"If only I got there sooner, If only I got there sooner." Japan thought over and over. His thoughts got interrupted when he stumbled upon two other dead nations. "Poland…Lithuania…" Japan said in a sorrowful tone. He nodded and proceeded back to camp.

"Dude, did you find China?" America asked seriously.

"Yes, but I was too late. He's dead." Japan responded. As he said this, a few nations gasped, a few sighed, and a few just shook their heads. They were losing nations one by one. No, they were losing their _friends_ one by one and there was no way to get them back.

"Oh… Well, um, did you by any chance see Poland or Lithuania?" America said after a while.

"Yes, I saw them as well. But they too were also gone." Japan said, shaking his head.

**Okay, that was chapter 11. Please review; it will help me write better stories for you guys. I'm posting chapter 12 tonight too so I can post it quicker. Bye~**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12~! One more chapter after this~! Please review, it's much appreciated.**

**Aftermath**

_Chapter 12: Italy's Dream_

Italy whispered something to Germany and Germany cleared this throat and asked everyone "Is everyone that's alive here?" The nations looked over themselves and thought for a second before many of them nodded.

"Ve~! Good, we must stick together. I have something to tell you all." Italy started, while the others stopped what they were doing to pay attention. "When I was sleeping not too long ago, I had a dream, or a nightmare rather. In that dream, all of us here fought the Thing, and we defeated it. Then, we heard noises coming from the woods. But I woke up so I didn't know what it was." He finished. Many countries just stood there, unsure of what to say. What if Italy's dream came true? Could there be even _more _of those creatures out there? Whatever was going to come out of those woods, they didn't like it.

Just then, a huge gust of icy cold wind blew around them. The wind was so strong that it blew out the fire. Although the fire wasn't much, it provided them with warmth and light. Now all they had was a few flashlights; most with dimming lights from old, worn out batteries.

Most nations stood frozen, only moving their eyes to see what was around them. Italy clutched his brother and Germany and welped in fear. He soon calmed himself and all of the still alive nations stood together in a line. Four nations per line, with back-up behind them. If they were to fight the Thing, and got injured, they'd have someone to cover for them quickly.

Of all the roars they heard coming from the Thing, this one they just heard was the loudest and the harshest. As it stomped its way toward the group, it ripped trees from the ground and threw them in the air. Oh, the Thing was coming for them, and it was madder than ever.

**Last chapter tomorrow~ Review so I can improve my writing for future stories~!**


	13. Chapter 13

**The final chapter~ Please enjoy and review so I can improve my writing~!**

**Aftermath**

_Chapter 13: The Final Battle_

The first 4 nations to battle were Prussia, Belarus, Romano, and Canada. They fought their hardest but the first to tap out were Belarus. The other two stayed strong for a little while longer. England and Russia went in for them. They all battled as hard as they could with Italy's dream in mind, only hoping for the best. The Thing kept fighting and the final round with it consisted of America, Italy, Japan, and England. Since England had his magic back, that gave them more of an advantage. The Thing was a hideous sight; its huge grey body covered in blood and bruises, one if its black ice eyes swollen shut. The nations battled to their fullest; maybe because of Italy's dream, or maybe it was for their closest friends who died. Although they were fighting the best they could, the Thing was doing so also.

Although the nations figured out its weakness in the mansion, they seemed to forget it. Italy had stopped fighting for a moment, standing there frozen. He had had a flashback. It was of him and the others fighting the Thing for what they thought would be the last time. Italy had closed his eyes and thrown the journal he had, and it hit the creature directly in the forehead. The Thing let out a loud roar and disappeared, allowing the nations to escape the house. When he snapped back into reality, most of the countries he was fighting with were about to be killed.

"The-The forehead! Aim for its forehead!" Italy gripped his journal hard in his sweating palms and said to himself, "Please don't miss, please don't miss, please, don't miss." He opened his eyes and threw the journal as hard as he could. It made a direct hit to the center of its forehead. With a loud thump, it was like the Thing turned to glass. When Italy hit it, it roared and dropped to the ground, then it shattered into a million pieces. Then, the pieces of its grey carcass lifted up into the air and vanished.

Italy dropped to his knees, crying the hardest he's ever cried. "I-I just want my friends back…" he wept. The nations had recovered and surrounded Italy in a big circle. They all patiently waited for Italy's dream to come true; for them to hear the cracking coming from the woods. After waiting some minutes, they heard it…

They turned to the direction it came from and braced themselves to see another one of those things. What they did see really surprised them all. However, it surprised Romano the most. What they saw, or rather _who _they saw, was Spain. Alive. Romano jumped up and ran to him, surprisingly crying. "You bastardo! I thought I'd never see you again!" Romano yelled, hugging the Spaniard tightly.

"I'm glad you're still smiling like I asked you to." Spain responded back to the widely smiling South Italy. Before the other nations could say or do anything, they heard another crack. This time, it was France who came out of the woods.

"France!" England yelled excitedly, before calming himself down.

"They're coming back! Ve~!" Italy yelled. Another crack sounded and Sealand appeared. England jumped up and hugged him tightly. As he hugged to micro nation, he lifted him up off of the ground and spun him around. Two more cracks came, one right after the other, and Poland and Lithuania appeared. Much to everyone's surprise, Russia and Belarus jumped up and hugged them both. One last crack was heard and China came.

"China! Dude! You're back!" America yelled.

"Ve~! Since we're all back, let's group hug!" Italy exclaimed, throwing his arms up in the air. They all ran and piled on top of the small, once-again-cheery Italian. They all hugged each other laughing and smiling. They were all together again, and they loved it.

Once they parted, the sun came up. It was the most beautiful sunrise any of them had ever saw. They decided to sit by the lake and watch it together. They didn't stay long after though. They left their trashed items and went to Italy's house.

They spent that day at Italy's, cherishing that they had their friends back. Romano, though, acted like he never said he loved Spain, but Spain knew. Spain bugged him about it, and eventually, Romano gave in, letting Spain hug him occasionally. Because he never knew when he was going to lose him again. Russia had also began to ignore and push Belarus away, as Belarus began to ask him to marry her again. Things were starting to get back to normal. However, no matter how normal things got, they would never forget what happened.

**-end-**

**I really had a lot of fun writing this and I hope you had fun reading it~!**

**Please review, it'll really help me with my writing.**

**See you in my next story~! Bye~! C:**


End file.
